Guilty or Innocent?
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: A distraught Calleigh calls Horatio tellin him that somethin has happened but she doesnt know what... Can Horatio figure out what happened to Calleigh before she gets aressted? Upped rating to M for adult situations AN Natalie is suposed to b Natalia...
1. Chapter 1: And The Blood Trail Leads…

**Guilty or Innocent?**

**Chapter One: And The Blood Trail Leads…**

"Horatio, you have to help me," Came the distraught southern voice of Calleigh Duquesne through Horatio's cell phone.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"I… I… I don't know…" She said, a sob escaping her lips.

"Where are you??"

"I… I think I'm at Bal Harbour beach." She sobbed.

"Stay there Sweetheart, I'm coming to get you, ok." He said getting into his Hummer H3 and tearing out of the parking lot towards Bal Harbour.

"Please hurry, Horatio, I'm scared." She said tears falling down her face.

The Hummer and it's soul occupant flew down the motor way, lights flashing, sirens blaring.

As they neared their location, Horatio steered the Hummer sharply to the right onto the beach.

His eyes frantically scanned the beach trying to find the form of his friend.

He came to an abrupt halt when he saw her, huddled near some rocks, shoulders shaking.

He jumped out and ran towards where she was, he called out her name and her head whipped around to him, her eyes red and puffy from crying, black streaks marking her cheeks.

"Calleigh, sweetheart," he said as he came to a stop in front of her, kneeling down in front of her.

"Horatio," she sobbed. "I… I… I don't know how I got here." She said, her shoulders shaking.

"Hey its ok, I'll find that out, now are you hurt?" he asked, looking at her in concern.

"No, I don't think I am." She said tears running down her cheeks again.

He gently pushed he arms away from her chest, and saw blood, lots of blood. He pulled her white suit jacket apart, there he found more blood. He pulled her shirt up a little bit to see if it was her blood, it wasn't.

For that he was glad.

"Sweetheart, whose blood is this?" he asked, looking into her Green eyes.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything, I'm sorry Horatio," she sobbed. "I'm really sorry."

"Hey, at the moment, I'm only concerned about you, and finding out what happened. Ok?"

She nodded her head.

"Ok, now empty you're pockets, lets see if anything in them could help us find out what happened to you." He said, pushing a few errant strands of hair from her face.

She emptied her pockets into Horatio's hands. Her phone, credit card, car and house keys, a tube of red lip gloss and a crumpled piece of paper.

Horatio looked at this piece of paper before opening it. It was the location of a crime scene with her name and Ryan Wolfe's on it.

"Calleigh, were you and Ryan going to a crime scene together?" He asked her showing her the paper.

"Yes, yes we were." She said, fragmented memories coming back to her, but they weren't very pleasant ones.

"_You think you are better than everyone don't you? Little miss perfect, with you're guns, and hanging around Horatio, trying to sleep you're way to the top." Yelled the angry voice of Ryan Wolfe._

_They both stood in the middle of the crime scene, Calleigh trying to hold back her anger._

"_Well you can't speak so soon you arsehole, you are always expecting people to help you, and what do you give back to them, hu? Not a single fucking thing. I got you out of that jam because you were a friend, but now you go abusing me? What type of fucking friendship is that?" she yelled at him._

_He grabbed her arm as she was about to leave, pulling her back towards him._

"_I'm not done with you yet."_

"_Let me go, you're hurting me!" She yelled._

"Everything after that was a blur." She told Horatio.

He called Natalia, and told her that he needed her to go over to Calleigh's, so that she could process Calleigh.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked, when Horatio asked her to process Calleigh.

"I think something bad has happened, and it concerns Calleigh"

"Oh, ok… I'll see you there." She said.

"OK, thank you, Natalia." With that he closed his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"Come on Sweetheart, we have to go, Natalia is going to process you." He said looking at her again.

"O… ok…" she said.

They got into the Hummer and headed back to Calleigh's condo.


	2. Chapter 2: 1025 Saratoga Avenue

**Chapter Two: ****1025 Saratoga Avenue, Bal Harbour, Fl 33154**

He took her keys out of her hand, and unlocked her front door.

He stepped over the threshold and into the small hallway foyer. An antique wood sideboard was against the wall to his left, there was a tray on the sideboard that looked like it was supposed to hold keys. Calleigh flipped the switch by the door and two side-by-side candlestick lamps, also on the sideboard, blinked on.

The foyer area was defined by an arch and beyond the arch the living room opened directly in front of them.

A kitchen and dining area was on the right of the living room and a bedroom suit to the left. The house was huge. Calleigh had furniture, expensive furniture. It was a mix of antique and modern. Lots of wood and black leather. Marble in the small room off the foyer.

The kitchen was gourmet and stainless steel. He peeked in the refrigerator. Eggs, fat-free milk, a bowl of fruit, plastic container of rustic olives, a bottle of red wine, and the usual condiments.

He grabbed two bottles of water, and headed over to where Calleigh was standing, looking out over the ocean.

"Here," he said handing her a bottle of water. "Thought you might like a drink,"

"Thanks."

A knock on the door caused Calleigh to jump.

Horatio answered the door, standing there was Natalia, kit in hand.

"Calleigh's in here," Horatio said, motioning for her to come in.

"Thanks." Natalia said walking over the threshold of Calleigh's apartment.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, Natalia's here to process you, ok?" Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She nodded in response.

"Ok Calleigh, is there somewhere private we can go so I can process you?" She started, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, my bedroom, it's this way," She said, leading Natalia down the hall.

Opening the door, Natalia was greeted by a very beautifully decorated bedroom, much like the rest of the house, only the bedroom décor was a bit darker than the rest of the house.

Natalia looked around at the room. The bed was made of a rich dark timber, the bedspread and pillows were a beautiful brown which contrasted well with the rest of the décor in there.

She laid down a sheet of paper to collect evidence as Calleigh took her clothes off.

"Calleigh, I'm going to need you to stand on the paper and remove your clothes one article at a time." She said getting her camera out, some evidence bags, and then putting on some gloves before she got started.

She took photo's of Calleigh, covered in blood.

"Ok, Calleigh," she said, hanging the camera strap over her shoulder. "I need you're jacket, shirt, shoes, and pants so I can process them, ok?"

Calleigh nodded slowly, taking her white blood soaked jacket off.

"Thank you," Natalia said, putting the jacket into one of the evidence bags. "Calleigh I need you to turn around so I can take some photo's of your hair."

Calleigh turned around letting Natalia take photos of her hair, she didn't know that her hair had blood in it until Natalia had said.

Natalia snapped photo after photo of Calleigh and her blood stained clothes, until finally the last piece of clothing was safely in the evidence bags.

"Calleigh, I know that this must be uncomfortable for you, but I need to take some of the swabs of blood on your chest, stomach and hands, ok?" Natalia said laying a reassuring hand on her arm.

Calleigh nodded.

"Ok," she said, taking some Q-Tip's out of her kit, then out of their sterile packaging.

She ran the first one over Calleigh's stomach where some blood still was, the second over her chest and the last over her hands and fingers.

"Ok Calleigh, I'm done now," Natalia said packing everything away.

Calleigh's only response was a nod.

Natalia left the room with the evidence, quietly closing the door behind her to give Calleigh some time alone.

Natalia walked back out into the living room where Horatio was waiting for her.

"How is she?" He asked, looking at her.

"Not too good right now, she hasn't said a single word the whole time."

"Ok," He said looking back out over the ocean.

"I'll process these then," she said, heading out the door.

"Natalia," he said.

She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3: Heavy On My Heart

**Chapter Three: Heavy On My Heart**

A/N: The song Heavy On My Heart, belongs to Anastacia, and yes, this chapter is not for little kiddies… so if you are under 18/17 or what eva it is overseas.… please cover your eyes (or any one with you reading this that is under 18/17 what eva!! Lol)!! Contains graphic comfort sex… U HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

Now… on with it!!

Calleigh watched as Natalia left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

She looked down at herself, clad only in her black lace underwear set, and saw how much blood was really on her.

She hated not knowing what happened to her and how she came to getting this much blood on herself.

_I tried to fly away but it's impossible_

_And every breath I take gives birth to deeper sighs_

_And for a moment I am weak_

She slowly made her way towards her ensuit, closing the door behind her.

She turned to the shower and turned it on then stripped out of her underwear and got under the steaming stream of water.

_And the canvas in my mind_

_Sings the songs I left behind_

_Like pretty flowers and a sunset_

She tried to piece together what had actually happened, but only came up with a few disjointed pieces of memory, the rest was blank.

Sobs violently shook her shoulders, and the hot tears finally gushed down her cheeks.

_And I never thought I'd touch an angel's wings_

_Whooo…_

_(Heavy on my heart)_

_Heavy, heavy on my heart_

_(Heavy on my heart)_

_I said I can't find my way home_

_(Heavy on my heart)_

_Whooo… So come free me_

_It's so heavy on my heart_

She couldn't stop the sobs that escaped her as she slid down the shower wall, letting the hot water cascade over her body, cleansing her, eliminating her of the distress of the day.

Horatio listed as the shower ran, his heart broke when he heard sobbing coming from in there.

He walked the short distance to Calleigh's bedroom, the sobs got louder as he entered the bathroom.

What he saw in there sent his heart plummeting to the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

Not even all the kings' men could piece it back together.

Calleigh was huddled against the shower wall, hugging her knees to her chest sobbing, the water cascading down her body.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart," he said turning off the water then he grabbed a towel.

Her head came up, her tear filled eyes looking into his own.

"Horatio," she sobbed.

"Shhh, Calleigh, I'm here," he said as he wrapped the large fluffy towel around her and helped her up and into her bedroom.

He helped her change into some sweat pants and a tank top.

"Calleigh," he said, looking into her eyes. "Can you remember anything at all?"

"I… I… I don't know, I remember fragments, but…" she said, a sob escaping her. "But I can't remember where they belong," she said, breaking down in front of Horatio.

"Hey, hey, shhh, I'm hear, I won't let anything happen to you," he said, taking her into his arms.

"I… want… to… remember… but… I… can't…" she sobbed harder into Horatio's chest.

He gently guided them both back towards Calleigh's bed, and sat, Calleigh still beside him sobbing.

"You will remember, Sweetheart, you will." He said kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at him, their lips mere centimetres apart.

"Calleigh," Horatio started to say, but never got to finish.

Calleigh's lips descended onto his, he could taste the vanilla and strawberry lip gloss she used.

Horatio could feel Calleigh's hand travel lower, undoing his belt with nimble fingers letting his pants fall to the floor.

She felt his tip against her opening and started to moan. Horatio slowly thrust inside her, enveloping his massive hardness in her sweet core.

"Mmmmmm," Calleigh purred, closing her eyes to the sensations.

"Oh god, Calleigh," Horatio moaned.

He thrust into her again.

"Horatio, its ok, just let go." She said looking into his eyes.

He looked into her eyes, seeing her silent request, then thrust harder in and out of her, filling every inch of her with him.

"Oh good lord," Calleigh moaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, open you're beautiful eyes, I want to see your eyes." Horatio said to her.

Calleigh opened her eyes and Horatio noted that the Green in her eyes had darkened.

Calleigh could feel Horatio in the deepest parts of her, and it felt like she had gone to heaven and come back.

Calleigh was sent over the edge with a pulsating orgasm, hitting her out of nowhere. Her vision went white, and she tightened around Horatio's manhood inside her. Not a second later, Horatio emptied himself in her; he came hard, coating her insides with his seed. They laid embracing each other for a while, catching their breaths.

Horatio looked down to Calleigh, who had her chest lying on his chest asleep.

Soon after sleep claimed him aswell.


	4. Chapter 4: The Address On The Paper

**Chapter Four: The Address On The Paper**

Eric pulled up at the address that was on the slip of paper that was in Calleigh's pocket when Horatio found her.

A crime scene Hummer was parked out the front, the place was cordoned off with yellow crime scene tape.

Ducking under the tape, Eric cautiously entered the house.

He walked down the hallway, noting that there were indicators of a struggle.

He moved through the rest of the house, finally making it to the living room.

He wasn't prepared for the horrors that greeted him there.

The room was quiet literally painted with blood.

But in the middle of the room was Ryan, lying in a pool of blood.

"WOLFE!" He yelled, carefully making his way over to him.

He checked for a pulse.

He found none.

Ryan Wolfe was dead.

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialled Alexx's phone.

"Hello, Dr. Woods speaking." Came Alexx's voice over the phone.

"Alexx, I need you down here at 1240 Lancaster Drive. I've found Ryan," he said looking over at his dead friend.

"Is he alright, Sugar?" she asked.

"No Alexx, he's dead."


	5. Chapter 5: Incriminating Evidence

**Chapter Five: Incriminating Evidence Against Calleigh**

Natalia laid all of Calleigh's clothes that she had collected on the stainless steel bench in front of her.

All of her clothes were nearly covered in blood.

She took sample of the blood off Calleigh's clothes to run through the data base.

The ringing phone on the desk beside her caught her attention.

"Boa Vista," she answered.

"Natalia its Eric, we've just found Ryan, he's dead." Came the voice of Eric through the phone.

"What? How?" she asked in disbelief.

"He was stabbed to death."

The computer gave a loud ping, "Hold on a second, the results on the blood on Calleigh's clothes is back." She said, looking at the piece of printed paper.

"Oh my god." She muttered, putting a hand to her lips.

"What is it Natalia?" Eric asked.

"The blood that covered Calleigh was Ryan's." She said slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I ran the tests myself." She said putting the paper down.

"Hey I have to go because I just found the murder weapon, and it has a nice clear bloody print on it." He said bagging the knife.

"Ok, tell me what you get."

"Ok, will do." He said and hung up.

"What did you do Calleigh?" she said to herself out loud.

Picking up the phone again, she dialled Horatio's cell.

"Natalia, what have you got?" he asked quietly, leaving Calleigh's room.

"Well the blood I collected from Calleigh's clothes and body, it came back as a match to Ryan."

"Ok," he said, looing out across the ocean from the balcony.

"Horatio, I don't believe she did it." She said.

"Me either, me either." He said looking down.

_So how do you love, how do you love_

_When your angels cant sing and your world is still_

_Lacking of me_

"Thank you Natalia, thank you." He said quietly, hanging up.

He walked back into Calleigh's room, and looked at her.

She looked like and angel, he mused, her hair was scattered around her on the pillow, and she was tangled in the dark brown sheets.

_There were once only eyes that saw you_

_But you never knew_

_A portrait of a flower in full bloom_

_But you never knew, never knew no_

_And the words that you fear will always be_

_The words you hear_

"Oh god, what has my angel done?" he whispered, running a hand over his face, then gathered up his discarded clothing from around Calleigh's bedroom.

"Horatio?" Came the sweet southern voice.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I woke you." Horatio said, apologetically.

"You didn't." she said looking at him. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, are you sure you can't remember anything else? Because this is all starting to look really bad for you." He said, sitting beside her on the bed.

"I really honestly can't." she said.

"The blood you were covered in was Ryan's." Horatio said, looking into her eyes.

"No, no, this isn't right, it can't be… we only argued, I never hurt him!" she said in disbelief, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"I know you didn't do it," he said glancing over at her.

"I didn't hurt… hurt him!" she sobbed.

Horatio gathered her up in his arms, thinking she didn't have much of a chance, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

_And every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appeal…_

_For the life I lead._


End file.
